Spell Gone Wrong
by Rosebud0899
Summary: Spain makes England mad, so England decides to cast a spell and get revenge but it doesn't cause Spain problems but someone else instead. yaoi don't like don't read oh and this is my first story so I hope you enjoy!


It was just another day at England's house, he's sitting in his basement chanting another spell to get revenge on the next person who had insulted him in some way. The candles are all lit around the Pentagram, he continues to chant the ancient spell written in his book. "with this spell, the man known so well shall be transformed in to his worst nightmare!" England muttered the last few words of the spell and was sent flying across the room as the candles blew out and a flash of green illuminated the room. England groans in pain as he loses consciousness. The sky turns dark as the roaring thunder clashes with the glaring light coming from the lightning. A green smoke begins making its way towards an unsuspecting victims house leaving a glowing trail of green. Rain pounds against the glass of everyone's windows causing little children to hide under their blankets and leaving parents concerned about the giant storm that has come from nowhere.

Now in a different part of earth, two old friends/lovers whatever you'd call them are having a relaxing day as they enjoy the sun shining down upon them.

"Hey, tomato bastard where's the wine?" Romano asks as he stands up to stretch his legs, they've been sitting down in the tomato field for a while now. Romano just wants to get some wine, spend a bit of time with Spain then go back home simple as that.

"Oh, it's in the cabinet Roma would you like me to get it it's pretty high up." Spain begins to stand up until Romano pushes him back down in annoyance. Spain watches as Romano's face turns a bright red almost as red as a tomato! "Aww… Cute Lovi you look like a tomato!" Spain smiles brightly looking at the one he loves, the only one he will ever love. Spain has waited years for Romano to be of age so he could finally have him and since Romano was finally old enough where it wasn't strange for others they are now free to date and do what they please without any hatred towards them.

"Shu-Shut up! I can get the wine myself I'm tall enough I'm not short like I use to be damn tomato bastard!" Romano stomps towards the house and quickly walks in to the kitchen looking around for the Wine. "Damn, which cabinet did he say it was in again?" Romano continues mumbling to himself when he all of a sudden he hears a strange noise from outside where the tomato bastard was. "Spain?" Romano calls out hoping to hear something from his friend. "Spain!?" he tries again but a bit louder maybe Spain didn't hear him? Romano slowly walks outside hoping nothing dangerous was out there what if Spain was hurt? Who could have hurt him must be someone pretty strong! "A-Antonio...You alright?" Romano Peeks his head out to look outside still keeping his guard up in case of an attack. Thankfully though Romano sighs in relief seeing that Spain was safe, and he was standing outside by the tomato plants. Romano began to grow furious, how dare the bastard worry me like that!?

Romano begins stomping towards the man ready to let out all his rage in one strong head-butt, but he realized fairly quickly something was off about his lover. "Spain, you ok?" Romano quietly walks towards his former caretaker and goes to touch his shoulder when suddenly he was pushed to the ground and got a mouth full of dirt. "Nmfph! Wha-what the hell do you think you're doing bastard!?" Romano begins to squirm under Spain's hold but fails miserably to escape. He looks behind him and sees Spain's intense glare. It sends fear down his spine he's never seen Spain like that before this wasn't his Spain this was someone else! Romano begins squirming again hoping the guy will have pity and let him go. Not his luck.

"Who are you and where is my little Roma?" Romano squeaks feeling Spain's grip tighten bending his arms a bit more than they should be causing pain in his shoulders and upper arms. "I-I'm Romano you idiot!" Romano glares up at Spain and spits the dirt on to his face, that didn't please Spain one bit. "You need to learn some manners boy." Romano groans in pain as Spain jerks his arms back causing one of his arms to crack a bit. "Spain you idiot, stop it hurts!" Tears begin to form in Romano's eyes causing Spain to hesitate a bit on his assault. "S-Spain… it's me, how can I prove it?" Spain looks deep in to Romano's tear filled eyes and watches as they reflect off the sun's rays causing the colors in his eyes to blend beautifully. Romano's lip quivers slightly as he fights the urge to let out a full blown cry, he was a man after all he couldn't just cry in front of Spain now could he? He had some pride left even if he did just have a mouth full of dirt after being tackled to the ground.

"Fine, on what day is Romano supposed to clean his room?" Romano blinks away a few tears and scolds himself feeling some fall down his cheeks. "I-I don't know… Tuesday? I never cleaned my room you did it for me." Romano suddenly feels the weight off his body and he looks up after turning around on to his back, he sees Spain smiling down at him offering his hand to help him up. Romano hesitantly takes his hand and slowly stands up. "Sorry Romano, you can't trust people that easily these days, you alright?" Spain grabs Romano's chin with his index and thumb lifting his head up so their eyes met. "You've grown Roma, how long was I gone this time? I'm sorry you've been alone so long I'm a terrible boss!"

Romano pulls his head away from Spain's grip then wipes the dirt off his clothes, "You haven't been gone at all we were just talking a few minutes ago! What is wrong with you!?" Romano's eyes widen as he noticed Spain was wearing his old pirate uniform "What are you doing in that!? You haven't worn that in years!" Spain looks down in confusion "what are you talking about Roma? I've always worn this." Romano continues to check Spain out in case he found something else different about him. "Spain, how old are you?" Romano places his hand gently on Spain's face slowly moving towards his hair only to find a ponytail tied up with a red ribbon. "twenty-two human years, I've been this age for a while now Romano, I'm too young to look any older." Romano backs up a bit Spain is supposed to be twenty-five right now. He grew up a bit more in time so he looked a bit older and wasn't able to pull off being twenty-two anymore. "Spain, this is the twenty-first century you know that right? Quit playing around!" Romano was beginning to grow a bit scared why was Spain acting like this?

Spain looks around a bit confused, "But everything looks like when you were younger, it can't be." Romano sighs beginning to grow aggravated he didn't realize when he came over here today he'd end up having a huge problem to fix and it was beginning to annoy him. "That's because you're too lazy to follow the centuries and change your house a bit." Romano grabs Spain's hand and brings him inside the house. "Look, I'll show you here see these pictures?" Romano grabs a picture that was framed and put on a small shelf on top of the fireplace. "This picture you took with me on April Fool's Day thought it'd be funny to see me and you as tomatoes." Spain grabs the picture and looks at it was a strange look then begins laughing. "Aww… you look so cute!" the quickly frowns "but I don't remember this, sorry." Romano growls placing the picture back on the shelf then heads towards his old room. "This use to be my room Si?" Spain smiles and nods happily

They begin walking down the hall heading towards Spain's room. "Now me and you share a room to- "Spain stops suddenly causing Romano to fall back a bit landing in Spain's arms his back against Spain's chest. "we share a room?" Spain asks softly as if he just found out the most shocking secret of all time. "y-yeah, we are dating course we would." Spain helps Romano back on to his feet then they walk towards the room. Spain steps in front of Romano and quickly opens the door, to his surprise Romano was telling the truth they did share a room! Romano's flag was on the wall next to his and there were pictures of his brother along with some of his clothes all in the same room as his! Spain walks in and Romano quietly stands by the doorway listening to the heavy thump Spain's boots make against the wooden floor. He really didn't understand any of this but if he has to he'll stay here until Spain gets his memories back. Romano opens his mouth to speak up and ask Spain if hopefully his memories were back but he was stopped when suddenly the doorbell rings. Apparently door bells weren't a big thing back then because Spain freaked and grabbed his sword aiming it towards Romano. He quickly jumps back avoiding the sword that threatened to cut him. Spain quickly puts the sword away looking ashamed "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you again…" Romano calms down a bit then sighs placing his hand on Spain's shoulder "it's fine, you go look around some more and I'll see who it is alright?" Spain nods then proceeds to look around some more in the room.

Romano quickly runs downstairs and hops over the couch and makes his way to the front door, after all this he's definitely taking a long nap. He opens the front door and saw the last person he'd expect to see. "what do you want?" Romano glares at the English man in front of him hoping if he glared long enough he'd leave. Again his luck was against him, "I came to see how Spain was doing where is he by the way?" Romano closes the door a bit so England couldn't see inside the house. "He's busy, come back another time you scone eating bastard!" England rolls his eyes in annoyance "Very well, I'll return tomorrow then hopefully Spain won't be as busy." England gives a small smirk then was on his way. Romano shuts the door and stares at it for a bit wondering why that guy came to visit so suddenly did he have something to do with Spain? Romano's eyes lit it was so obvious! How did he not see it before that has England's fail spells written all over it! Which means hopefully after a few days the spell should ware off and things will go back too normal but how to keep it a secret from the others until then? Romano begins to head back upstairs to find Spain.

Romano makes it back to Spain's room he notices Spain holding something in his hand it seems to be another picture but this one was a bit more embarrassing to look at. "Ah! Don't look at that you bastard!" Romano grabs the picture out of Spain's hands and quickly places it under his pillow. He can practically feel his face heating up to a nice tomato red as Spain looks at him with a bright loving smile. I can't believe he saw that! Why does he even still have this in our room!? "Lovi, when was that taken?" Romano looks down at his hands in embarrassment the picture was of them kissing on the beach last summer when they finally came out to everyone that they were dating. "L-last summer…" Romano mumbles barley above a whisper. Spain sighs pulling Romano in to a tight hug "oh roma…" Romano shivers feeling Spain's breath against his ear. Romano lays his head against Spain's chest it was nice being held by Spain after all that's happened today even if he doesn't remember them being together.

They got tired of standing so they finally decided to lay down in bed and began cuddling there. Spain was happy to cuddle with his cute tomato while Romano was happy to have Spain hold him, even if he won't admit it. "Romano, do you love me?" Romano slowly looks up at Spain to see him staring down a him, with an intense look of total seriousness. Romano removes himself from Spain's arms and glares at him with irritation. "What kind of dumb question is that? After all that's happened today can I just sleep in peace?" Romano lifts the blanket up and covers himself with it turning away from Spain who looked upset. "Sorry Lovi…" he whispers then turns towards the wall covering himself up with the blanket as well. Once Spain felt like he was about to pass out he noticed two slim arms wrap around his shoulders he lets a small smile slip on to his face as he feels pure joy at the fact Romano was cuddling with him. He turns towards Romano and examines his face for a bit. His mouth was slightly open as his pale pink lips move a bit in his sleep as if he was talking to someone. Spain couldn't believe it, later one they finally date all his dreams have come true and to think he doesn't have to wait that long for it to happen. Spain leans down and places a soft kiss on Romano's lips feeling a flutter in his stomach. How does Romano always do this to Spain without even trying? He sighs closing his eyes letting the smile grow in to a full blown grin, how'd I manage to control myself all those years? Spain looks back at Romano slowly leaning down towards him and places a small kiss on his lips he pulls back biting his lip feeling a tingling sensation where they touched. He was about to fall asleep again when Romano decided he was going to hop on top of Spain. "if you wanted to kiss you could of just asked you know." Romano was straddling Spain their chests touching as Romano leans down for another kiss hoping to make this one a bit longer then the last.

Spain looked hesitant though, "R-Romano wait, are you sure we should do this? I had a slip up I didn't mean to kiss you." Romano looked mad, how could he just say that after all I showed him!? "Spain whether you like it or not your older self is dating me and you're not messing my head up by saying this stuff." Romano slams his lips against Spain's who cringed feeling their teeth clash a bit because of the force he used. Romano wraps his arms around Spain's neck and tilts his head deepening the kiss. Spain doesn't know what to do he was too shocked, he still couldn't believe that he was with Romano in such a way! Finally, he decides to just place his hands on Romano's waist hoping that was enough for the little feisty Italian. It was all quiet in the room except for the sound of their lips as they continue to kiss and their breathing when they take a second to separate and breath in some air. Spain felt blood rushing through his ears as he tries to control himself this technically wasn't _his_ Romano; it was his older-self's Romano. His Romano is a tiny child waiting for him to return home from his adventure, and boy will this be an adventure to tell. Romano breaks the kiss fully and sits up a bit, "Y-you…hah…. you can do something you know, I don't mind." Spain couldn't take it anymore that was the last straw, that one line was all it took to destroy the last strain of control he had.

Spain growls sounds almost like an animal as he grabs Romano's waist and turns them so Romano was on the bottom instead. Spain quickly removes his captains coat and tosses it to the floor without care along with his shirt. Romano gawks at Spain's well-toned body as if it were a work of art which it was! Spain was really well built back then, better then how he is now which Romano wanted to know how that was even possible! Spain smiled felling satisfied with Romano's reaction, "What did I let myself go in the future?" Romano shakes his head unable to utter a single word Spain chuckles and begins taking Romano's shirt off as well. "heh, then I take it I'm just not as built as before. Guess being away from all the hard work at sea will do that." Spain leans down and places soft kisses on Romano's neck, jaw and chest. "I'm so lucky I have you, you have no idea how long I've wanted you." Spain whispers as he holds Romano tightly in his arms.

Romano was in complete shock Spain was looking at him in a way he had no idea how to describe the only words he could possibly use for it were pure love, and passion. Sure, his Spain looked at him like that but for some reason this Spain's passion was more intense and showed a bit more maybe it's because he's younger? Romano whines when Spain stops kissing him arching his back up a bit hoping to get a reaction from Spain which will cause him to continue. Romano practically felt the heat coming from Spain's body. Romano was getting annoyed with Spain and wanted to know why he wasn't doing anything all of a sudden, he soon realized why he wasn't. Spain was clutching his head tightly in both hands as he groans in pain falling to the floor with a loud thud. "Spain!" Romano quickly dives down to Spain sitting down beside him. What was going on? Why was he acting like this all of a sudden? Romano was beginning to grow worried. "S-Spain, you better stop now you b-bastard!" Romano watched as Spain's chest quickly rises and falls in the rhythm of his breathing. Beads of sweat covering his body as a weird green smoke leaves Spain's mouth. Romano was now flipping out completely what was that!? The green smoke disappears in the air and Spain suddenly stops moving all together. Romano was in full blown terror, Spain wasn't moving, a weird green smoke just left his body, and Romano has no idea what to do! So what was the best option? Shake Spain until he wakes up!

"Wake up you bastard! I'm scared and I don't know what to do you said you'd always protect me and be there for me well I need you!" Romano continues screaming and cursing to whoever was listening tears fell from his eyes as he shakes his former caretaker. "Spain!" Romano shuts his eyes and finally stops shaking Spain, he places his gently on the floor and hugs his knees to his chest. "What do I do now?" Romano hides his face behind his knees and begins sobbing quietly to himself. The room was dark, the moon was full and shining brightly upon the scene below it. The rays of the moon's light Illuminate the room with a white glimmer. The only sounds that could be heard were the cries of the poor Italian boy. Romano was about to just give up and call one of the other countries to help him with Spain's body, no point in just leaving him here. Romano quietly stands up and heads towards a phone he felt numb, what was he going to do now? He never lived a day in his life without Spain not that he could remember. Romano feels tears falling from his eyes again just thinking about it. He clutches the phone against his chest. He looks down at his worn out shoes and pants, pants that Spain had bought him years ago but probably forgotten about. Romano let's out a breath of air and prepares himself to dial one of his fellow countries numbers. Romano was literally at his breaking point right now his whole body was shaking.

On the other side of the room Spain was still laying there but something has changed, he groans quietly and opens his eyes as he tries stretching out his body. What was going on? Last I remember I was talking to Romano and then I felt a sudden gust of wind just enter my lungs all at once then it went black. Spain turns his head to look around he smiles seeing Romano in the room as well but quickly frowns seeing he was crying. What was wrong with his little tomato who had made him this sad? Spain slowly stands up trying to make sure he doesn't fall because strangely his legs were numb. He walks over to where Romano was standing and places his hand on his shoulder. Romano screams and head-butts Spain violently with all his strength. Spain groans in pain as he falls to the ground clutching his stomach, "Ah, Lovi th-that hurt!" Romano was shocked, he couldn't move Spain was alive! Romano quickly hangs up the phone and slams it down. Spain sits up and looks at Romano with a confused expression, "Lovi, you alright? Why are you crying?" Romano flings himself in to Spain's arms and holds on to him tightly not wanting to let go for a while.

"S-Spain you jerk!" Romano cries out causing Spain's chest to dampen with Romano's tears. Spain had no idea what was going on, yet the only thing he could figure out was the reason his Lovino was crying was because of him. "L-Lovi I'm sorry whatever I did I'll- "Romano cuts Spain off with a kiss causing him to jump in surprise. Spain breaks the kiss and looks at Lovino confused. "Lovi, what exactly happened while I was out?" Romano looks up with tears still falling from his eyes he doesn't remember what happened? Romano quickly wipes the tears from his face and eyes then clears his throat as he places his shirt back on that was lost before this whole mess happened. "W-well you bastard, England placed a spell on you causing you to become your old pirate self- "Spain quickly has a dark look come upon his face I don't know if it was anger or regret all Romano knew was he didn't like it. "What did I do?" he whispers looking away from me his bangs covering his eyes causing a strange shadow on his face. Romano was taken aback about how Spain was acting, he's never seen Spain act like this since he came home on the last trip he ever took he was messed up for years after that trip and Romano never knew why. "N-nothing much, you acted like your normal self well except when you tackled me to the ground in the beginning." Romano mumbled the last part and looked at the floor. Spain's head whipped in Romano's direction and he grabs his hands. "Did I hurt you? I'm going to kill England if he caused me to hurt you!" Romano lets a small smile creep on to his lips he felt happy Spain worried so much about him. "No, I'm fine I promise you didn't hurt me." Romano crawls on to Spain's lap and places his head on Spain's shoulder. "It was just another one of England's stupid spells ok? Everything is fine now." Spain sighs and hugs Romano placing his face in the crook of Romano's neck. He could feel his hair tickling his noise as he breaths, Spain places feather touched kisses on Romano's neck. Romano lets out a soft sigh Spain's touch felt amazing on his skin even the lightest of touches that he barley felt.

"Lovi, I love you." Spain whispers and begins kissing down Romano's neck.

Romano whines shaking at the touch he loves Spain, and he's glad everything is back too normal. "I- I love you to."

The next day Spain decided he didn't need to get back at England for what he did if Romano didn't get hurt then he had no reason to. Though England was now on Spain's radar and if he did ever cause Romano pain in any way he will pay.

(( c: hope you enjoyed! ))


End file.
